available to the Administrative Core includes 599 sq.ft, off-campus space for Core C (Dr. Albers, Speer, McGowan and Kennedy) located at the Cochran Building. This space is leased by the University of Washington for the use of the investigator and is located with 1 block of the Lake Union Building (Project 1 location) and within 1 mile of the University campus. Adequate space is available for Ms. Aspen for the Program purchasing/secretarial needs for on-campus projects (Project 2, 4 and parts of Project 1 and 3, and Core B) to include manuscript word processing and on-line purchasing. Computers available to the Program Project for administrative purposes include PC's with printers for Albers, Speer, McGowan, Aspen and Kennedy. All computers have both DOS and Windows operating systems. Along with the computer hardware available to the program is a large variety of software for word processing, program communications, and financial recordkeeping, graphics, and data analysis programs for statistical analysis and production of tables and graphs for publication purposes. All computers are linked via an Ethernet connection to University of Washington administrative systems and the internet. Conference room facilities in the Cochran Building are large enough for most monthly Program meetings. Other University meeting rooms are available at a small cost when meeting attendee numbers necessitate a larger meeting room. Location of parts of the Program off-campus actually makes attendance at the meetings significantly less complicated and costly since ample free parking is readily available. Project researchers and staff have been located at the Cochran Building since 1990 and often consider this a positive factor when arranging regular meetings with on-campus investigators. The Cochran and Lake Union Place Buildings are both serviced daily by both US Postal Service and internal University services for daily pick-up and delivery of written materials meeting the needs of the program. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Page 375 Continuation Format Page